<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where to by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448641">Where to</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Compromise, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly, Summer Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 04:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Avrai il diritto di scegliere quando le tue scelte saranno più intelligenti, Kota. Non mi dispiace farti decidere dove andare, è solo che i posti che proponi sono ridicoli.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Where to</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh, andiamo Kei! Facciamo sempre quello che vuoi tu, ogni momento dell’anno. È così difficile capire che ogni tanto posso scegliere anch’io?”</p><p>I due stavano litigando da quasi un’ora ormai, e Kota sembrava aver raggiunto il limite.</p><p>Stavano insieme da anni, e ancora litigavano ogni volta in cui dovevano decidere dove passare le vacanze.</p><p>“Avrai il diritto di scegliere quando le tue scelte saranno più intelligenti, Kota. Non mi dispiace farti decidere dove andare, è solo che i posti che proponi sono ridicoli.” spiegò, ironico, sedendosi sul divano e incrociando le braccia.</p><p>“Non è ridic... è solo la montagna! Che diamine hai contro la montagna?” chiese.</p><p>“Chi va in montagna a luglio, Kota? La gente va a mare, e così faremo anche noi. Mi rifiuto di andare in un posto che sia a meno di dieci chilometri da una spiaggia.” dichiarò, alzando un sopracciglio con un’espressione tanto seria che Kota quasi ebbe voglia di dargli uno schiaffo.</p><p>Fece un respiro profondo, cercando di calmarsi.</p><p>Non aveva intenzione di litigare per una cosa così triviale, ma nemmeno avrebbe finto di essere sempre d’accordo con le decisioni del fidanzato.</p><p>Era lui che aveva viziato Kei, ed era lui che l’avrebbe dovuto tirare fuori da quel circolo vizioso.</p><p>“Possiamo trovare un compromesso?” gli chiese, il più gentilmente possibile, felice di vedere l’espressione di Inoo rilassarsi.</p><p>“Tipo?” chiese, ancora sospettoso.</p><p>Kota si morse il labbro inferiore, cercando di trovare una soluzione alla svelta.</p><p>“Possiamo andare a Chiba, no?” propose. “È sul mare e ha anche la montagna. Che ne pensi?”</p><p>Kei fece una smorfia, affatto convinto.</p><p>“Non saprei. Possiamo andare a Chiba quando vogliamo, sono solo due ore di macchina... stavo pensando a qualcosa tipo le isole del sud. Okinawa, forse.”</p><p>Kota aveva uno sguardo così scuro in viso che era certo che il più piccolo non potesse ignorarlo.</p><p>“Kei?” disse al fidanzato, cercando di mantenere la voce il più neutrale possibile.</p><p>“Cosa?”</p><p>“Andremo a Chiba quest’estate, se vuoi. Se non ti piace Chiba, se non ti piace l’idea di andare in un posto così vicino a Tokyo, allora non so che cosa fare. Se hai qualche problema, puoi anche andare in vacanza da solo.” gli disse, mal celando la minaccia nelle sue parole.</p><p>Kei lo guardò, irritato.</p><p>“Non oseresti lasciarmi andare da solo.”</p><p>“Mettimi alla prova.” rispose velocemente Yabu, e la serietà nel suo tono fu quello che impedì a Kei di continuare a discutere.</p><p>“Ko?” disse.</p><p>“Cosa?”</p><p>“Mi piacerebbe venire a Chiba con te.” disse, digrignando i denti e costringendosi a sorridere.</p><p>Yabu annuì, soddisfatto.</p><p>“Bene. Puoi scegliere dove, se vuoi. Sono felice che ci siamo messi d’accordo.” sorrise, maligno. “Alla fine, non è stare insieme quello che conta?” chiese.</p><p>Kei alzò un sopracciglio, alzandosi dal divano.</p><p>“Oh, vedrai quanto sarà bello stare insieme, Ko. Vedrai.”</p><p>Lasciò la stanza, e solo allora Kota osò ridere.</p><p>Non pensava che fosse troppo serio, ma alla fine non importava.</p><p>Era felice di averci provato, per una volta.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>